This specification relates to information presentation.
Sponsored content (e.g. advertisements, deals or special offers) can be provided over the Internet to various user devices. For example, a web page can include slots in which sponsored content can be presented. These slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, along with search results or other content. Sponsored content can also be delivered through dedicated web portals or applications executing on the user devices.
Some content items are expandable. For example, a content item can be initially presented in an unexpanded form as a 728×90 pixel graphical item. When a user selects or interacts with this content item, an expanded view of 728×270 pixels can be presented. According, a metric of interest to a content item sponsor (e.g., an advertiser) is an expansion rate, which is a ratio of a number of times users triggered an expansion of the content item to the total number of content item impressions.
In the context of an exchange, such as an advertising exchange, content items are provided by vendors that handle the placement of advertisements for advertisers. Often a single advertiser will use multiple vendors. Each vendor, however, only reports metrics of interest, such as expansion rates, for the respective content items it serves. Thus, an advertiser must manually aggregate across all vendors it uses when evaluating expansion rates across all vendors.